My World, My Love
by getagrip91
Summary: Follow the story of a girl in love with a guy who views her as a little sister, or does he? E&B, E&R, J
1. Chapter 1

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Summary: Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 1

"Bella please" whined Alice

"No, Alice you promised." said Bella, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

"But Bella that was before I saw this dress" said Alice, holding this runched halter curvy black dress. It looked gorgeous on the manikin , but she didn't think it would look good on her.

"Please Bella" groaned Alice

"Alice I really don't want too" said Bella, dropping her stance

"Edward will be coming I am sure we can find a some place for you to wear" said Alice, knowing that if she said Edward, Bella would jump over the moon for him.

At the mention of his name Bella took the dress and went to try it on and came out

"Hey Alice are you ready to leave? Bella that dress is gorgeous" said Jasper as he came over and kissed Alice and looked at Bella.

"We are just going to buy this dress than leave" said Alice

Bella only nodded and blushed at Jasper's comment. She never did think she was beautiful, but everyone told her she was. Even Edward told her she was beautiful, but not the way she wished he meant it.

Alice bought Bella the dress knowing that Bella could not afford it and walked towards Alice's Yellow Porsche

"Ah I love this car" said Alice as she drove from Port Angeles back to Forks

"Alice, please you only love it so much because you bribed Edward into buying it" said Bella, rolling her eyes as she sat in the back. It was a crunched but Bella was tiny enough to fit back there.

"I still never heard the full story" said Jasper

"And you won't ever hear it" said Alice

"Ah...Jasper I will tell you I can't believe Alice never told you" said Bella

"Don't you dare" said Alice, it was a bribe that she regretted, even though it got her this car.

"But..." started Bella, but was cut off by Alice.

"I will tell a secret of yours" said Alice, knowing that Bella would immediately stop

At her words Bella shut up, not wanting Alice to reveal that she was in love with Edward.

"Okay my lips are shut" said Bella

The car ride was continued in silence except for the music Jasper had put on to ease the tension.

Alice arrived at Bella's home and got out of the car so that Bella could get out

"Bella I am sorry I didn't mean to snap" said Alice

"It's okay Alice, I am sorry too" said Bella

"Ah I can't wait till Edward sees you in that dress" said Alice

"We both know he doesn't like me like that" said Bella

"So what you never know, anyways I know Mike and Jacob will" said Alice, refering to the two boys who were head over heels in love with Bella.

"Oh gosh don't remind me" groaned Bella

"I had to" giggled Alice

"Ugh Charlie is home and is apparently watching the game" said Bella, looking at her house and seeing the tv on.

"My house is always opened" said Alice, knowing that Bella had been avoiding her father because he started drinking heavily, ever since Bella's mom ran away.

"It's okay most nights he is just passed out" said Bella, shuddering to think of what might happen if he was awake

"I'll be home in 10 and my cell phone is on" said Alice

"Thanks I will see you later" said Bella, saying a goodbye to Jasper as well.

Bella walked into her house and watched at the yellow Porsche drove off. She tiptoed upstairs and laid the bags of clothes she bought, or rather Alice bought, next to her closet. She took off her black sneakers and getting out a cotton pajama set from her draw. She quickly changed and went to brush her teeth. After that she got into her bed and looked at the picture besides her bed. It was a picture of Emmet and Rosalie, Edward and herself, and Alice and Jasper, all sitting at a carnival bench. The six of them went 6 months ago before the Emmet, Rosalie and Edward went to college. They all looked so happy Jasper, Emmet and Edward were all sitting on the bench and all the girls were sitting on their respectable partner's lap except Edward and Bella because they weren't a couple, yet in the picture it looked like they were. They were the only two who stared intently into each other's eyes, while the other four people were either laughing, Emmet and Jasper, or smiling, Alice and Rosalie.

Bella smiled at the picture and loved it because of the way Edward was looking at her. Like they were in love. She closed her light and her eyes as sleep over came her. She dreamt of the look Edward gave her and couldn't wait to see him again.

Hey everyone, I am sorry I did not update my other story, but I have lost my inspiration for it. Hopefully everyone can understand and maybe I will regain my inspiration, but until then I am posting a new story. I hope that everyone likes it and I do have more than one chapter typed up just so that eveyone knows. I will not be abandoning this project like I have done for "Love Makes You Do The Wacky".

Please review and thank you for your understanding. Enjoy!!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 2

Bella woke up refreshed and pleasantly happy. She dreamt of Edward and that he confessed he loved her at the carnival. Of course it was only in her dreams, but she would keep the memory forever.

"Bella, time for school" said her father.

She winced as she heard his voice, it was tired and scratchy, almost like nails on a chalk board.

"Okay dad" said Bella, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. She took a fast shower and dried her hair. She put on a blue v-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She figured she leave her hair down and applied a little lip gloss She left her house and went to school in her beat up red truck. She loved her truck so much. Her dad bought it for her right before her mother left, he was much happier back then.

"Bella, hey" said Alice, as she saw Bella get out of her car.

"Hey Alice, hi Jasper" said Bella as she saw the couple.

"Guess who is coming home tomorrow" squealed Alice

At her words, Bella froze and stared off into space. Edward was coming home from an 8 month absence and now he would be back. IF Jasper wasn't there Bella would scream with joy.

"Edward and Emmet" said Bella, trying her best to be calm.

"Bella I know" said Jasper feeling as though Bella was hiding her true feelings.

Bella looked at Jasper and smiled

"OH MY GOD ALICE" screamed Bella.

"I know" said Alice, excited that both her older brothers would be home.

"Oh I really miss them" said Bella, only really thinking about Edward

"Please you only miss Edward and don't deny it. I think Emmet even knows" said Alice

Bella only scowled, but did not disagree with Alice's words.

"Oh its time for Gym" said Bella, as she heard the bell

"Bye Alice, bye Bella" said Jasper, as he kissed Alice by and waved at Bella, because he was a senior he had different classes and right now he had AP Biology

A half hour later

"Oh My God, Bella are you sure your alright?" asked Alice, trying to hold in her laughter. She didn't want to be mean after all Bella was being taken to the hospital.

"I am fine and you might as well laugh before they have to take you to the hospital for not breathing" mumbled Bella, as the EMT's took her into the ambulance.

"I am sorry Bella its just how do you miss a baseball bat" said Alice, knowing that her friend was very clumsy.

Bella just glared at her trying her best to be mad, but she had to laugh at herself. She was always clumsy and this just proved how much. She was sure the hospital had a permanent room just for her. But this time she outdone herself, really.

_Flashback_

_Bella was walking to the bleachers to sit down and wait her turn for baseball, but just as she was about to get to the bleachers she slipped on a baseball bat, which made her fall backwards, but not before she rolled on the baseball bat as though someone was running on a log. She fell and landed on her right side. Her ankle was defiantly broken, she actually heard the bones brake, but the main problem was that she couldn't hold anything in her right hand. She hoped that was not broken as well because then she would have to be pushed around in a wheelchair. Everyone was laughing at her already imagine if she had to got to school in a wheelchair, not to mention what her father would do with her._

_End Flashback_

"I have no idea" said Bella, finally letting out a smile and a small laugh.

"I called my dad he knows you are on the way" said Alice

"Thanks, your poor dad always caring for me even since I was a baby" said Bella

"You're his favorite patient" said Alice

"I am so sure. I am probably the only one he sees on a daily basis and I am not talking about your house" said Bella.

"Dad just laughs now and can't wait to see what story you have for him next. In fact Edward loves to hear them himself" said Alice.

"Don't you dare Alice Cullen" said Bella, raising herself a little off the gurney.

"Okay, okay" said Alice, not letting on that she had already called her brother Emmet and he was probably was telling Edward right now.

"And don't tell Emmet" said Bella

"Emhmm" mumbled Alice

"Ms. Swan are you ready?" asked the EMT, closing the door.

Alice watched as the ambulance truck took off wondering how Bella was so clumsy. Oh well at least she doesn't know that my brothers know thought Alice.

The ride to the hospital was quiet and the EMT's were really nice even though you could tell they wanted to laugh about how she got hurt.

"Ah Bella, I have been waiting for you" said Carlisle

"I am sure Carlisle" said Bella, with a smile

"At least your happy about this injury" said Carlisle

"That's only because Edward and Emmet are not here to laugh at me" said Bella

"Oh that's right" said Carlisle, thinking about Bella's last

"Alice told you what happened I am sure" said Bella

"Yes, she did and she did not leave any details out" said Carlisle

"Okay good so then you can put a cast on my ankle, give me some crutches and send me home" said Bella, hoping that he would examine her wrist.

"Bella that wrist looks pretty bad. I want an x-ray just to make sure it is more than a sprain" said Carlisle.

And Bella knew whatever Carlisle said went.

"Fine" grumbled Bella, crossing her arms

Five Hours later

Bella was getting wheeled out of her room with a sling on her right wrist and a blue cast on her right leg, her wrist was sprained and her ankle was broken.

"Oh my goodness, Bella are you alright?" asked Esme as she stood up from her place in the waiting room

"I am fine Esme only a couple broken bones" said Bella

"Bella broke her ankle and sprained her wrist" said Carlisle, kissing his wife hello.

"Oh dear, Alice was able to call me and your father, but your dad couldn't make it so I came to pick you up" said Esme.

"Thank you Esme" said Bella, knowing that this would be difficult.

"Whatever will we do with you Bella" said Esme with a smile

"Love me unconditionally" said Bella.

"We already do" replied Carlisle

"Wait till the boys hear the news" said Esme

"I am sure Alice already told them, especially before I asked her not to" said Bella

"Oh well then they are in for a treat tomorrow" said Carlisle.

"Great I totally forgot" said Bella, but that was a lie because Edward was the only thing on her mind

"Carlisle are you sure I need this cast on my leg" asked Bella

"Don't worry about the boys" said Carlisle knowing that Bella did not want to get laughed at by them.

"Oh Bella do you want to stay for dinner tonight, Charlie said he might not make it home" said Esme.

"Dinner sounds great" said Bella.

"Okay then you can come with me to the supermarket" said Esme

"Um Esme I can't exactly walk" said Bella.

"That's fine you can help hold the list and tell me the things I need" said Esme

Esme was always welcoming to Bella and loved her as her own daughter

"Okay" said Bella, satisfied that she could at least help Esme a little

"Wonderful we better go its already 2 o'clock and I need to prepare everything" said Esme, kissing Carlisle goodbye and taking Bella's wheelchair and heading towards her white Mercedes.

CULLEN HOUSE

It was 7 o'clock at the Cullen home and everyone was just about to sit to eat dinner, but just as they were about to eat the door bell rang.

Alice went to answer the door and squealed

Jasper and Carlisle quickly got up and went to see what Alice was squealing about

They too were happy at the sight that beheld them

"Esme, set three more plates out" said Carlisle, walking back into their dinning room with a smile on his face.

"Okay, but why dear?" asked Esme

"Because..." just as Carlisle was about to respond, he was cut off by an all too familiar voice

"Because we are home" said the familiar voice

* * *

Sorry I had to leave it at that lol, I know I must be evil. I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and I would like to give a special thanks to edwardmasen, nobodyparticular, vampvixen01, zackcullen, xBohemianRhapsodyx, MRS.Edward CU11EN, takerschick, FairyVampire, and luna365, thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your alert lists :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Please Review!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 3

Flashback

"_Esme, set three more plates out" said Carlisle, walking back into their dinning room with a smile on his face._

"_Okay, but why dear?" asked Esme_

"_Because..." just as Carlisle was about to respond, he was cut off by an all too familiar voice_

"_Because we are home" said the familiar voice _

End Flashback

Bella and Esme turned to look at the three familiar faces before them

"Edward, Emmet, Rosalie" said Esme as she ran over to each one of them and hugged them

"HI, mom" said Edward kissing her lightly on the check and hugging her

"Oh I am so glad your all home" said Esme as she went to hug Emmet

"Bella, your not happy to see me?" asked Edward, waiting for Bella to jump into his open arms like she normally did.

"Oh Edward of course I am but I can't get up" said Bella, knowing that her face was beginning to turn red

"Oh that's right you tripped over a baseball bat" said Emmet coming over.

Bella blushed complete scarlet when she heard Emmet say that

"Emmet we promised not to make fun of her" said Edward, who was desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"Go ahead laugh at poor defenseless me" said Bella, throwing her hands up, but keeping her own laughter in.

"Oh Bella, you know I love you" said Emmet, coming over and giving her a hug

"I love you too Emmet, just stop embarrassing me" said Bella, wishing that Edward had said I love you and meant in a boyfriend/girlfriend way.

"Yeah Bella I love you too" said Edward, also going over to Bella and hugging her.

She held onto him a little longer than expected because she wanted to smell his aftershave. It was always an old spice that curled her toes and made her swoon.

"Mhmm" she moaned

"Bella are you alright?" asked Edward, as he released her.

Breaking out of her trance, Bella realized that everyone was looking at her

"Yeah sorry" blushed Bella

Alice muffled a laugh and Emmet made a booming laugh as he saw Bella blushing

Edward stood there not really understanding what had happened. Bella held on to him longer than he expected and than all of a sudden she moaned. It startled him a little, Bella was like his little sister, he knew she liked him, but he figured her crush on him would go away in months he had been away. He realized she liked him when they were at the carnival 6 months ago. When he found out he asked Emmet and Emmet told him that it was about time he figured it out. What he didn't understand was that he always treated her like a little sister, why would that make her like him. If anything it was annoying, or that was at least how Alice said it was.

His constant worry over Bella and Alice was because he was around Alice more as kids than Emmet was. Not that Emmet wasn't overprotective, but Edward felt he did more, he was stricter than Emmet. Alice always complained, but Bella never once complained, she always listened and that was what he loved about Bella. She always complied with his wishes and if she didn't like them she would keep it to herself, or she would try and ask him some questions in private away from Alice's prying ears. To him Bella was a different girl. He never met anyone like her in his life. She was kind and gentle, always caring for others. Most girls, aside from his sister, were mean and could careless about other people. Bella was someone he admired and he loved her, just not in a romantic sort of way.

"Okay I will set three more plates out, how about you three wash up" said Esme, trying to break the tension.

Edward nodded and went upstairs, as well as Emmet and Rosalie

"Alice can you help me to the bathroom?" asked a reddened Bella.

"Sure, come on" said Alice, helping Bella to the bathroom

"Alice, I don't want to eat dinner here tonight" sighed Bella

"Oh come on Bella, dinner won't be bad" said Alice

"There will be so much tension and I am sure Edward would hate to sit at a table with me on it" said Bella

"Oh come on Bella, Edward doesn't hate you" said Alice

"How do you know? I am supposed to be over him" said Bella

"But your not and that's okay. One day some guy will sweep you off your feet just like Edward did, only this guy will have similar feelings for you" said Alice, trying to help her friend. Truth was she thought Edward and Bella were perfect together. If only her brother would see through their age difference.

"You really believe that?" asked Bella.

"Sure" said Alice, trying to lie, but knew Bella, knew she was lying

"Thanks" said Bella, as she smiled a small smile, knwoing Alice was trying to cheer her up

"Let's go eat dinner I am starving" said Alice as she pushed Bella back towards the living room

Dinner was a little quiet at first, but after Rosalie started talking about a model job she had lined up, the tension was gone.

"Bella, how about I drive you home" offered Jasper, after he and Bella finished their meal.

"That would be great" said Bella

Bella said her goodbyes and left with Jasper and Alice

"Dinner went well" said Alice, trying to strike up a conversation in the car

"Edward could barely look at me" said Bella

"He is confused" said Jasper

"Confused about what?" asked Bella

"Well Edward has always seen you as a little sister, all of a sudden your growing up and he isn't ready for that yet." said Jasper, trying to tell Bella that Edward knew about her crush, but Bella took it as what was said, she did not understand the underlying meaning.

"Oh" said Bella, looking the trees through Jasper's Midnight Blue Audi's window, in the back.

The drive was not uncomfortable, but it was silent from that moment on and when they reached Bella's house, the lights were off and Charlie wasn't home.

"Bella, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" asked Alice

Bella thought about it and decided that Alice should stay with her

"If you don't mind" said Bella

"Okay, let me get my bag from the back. I already told Carlisle and Esme" said Alice

"Goodnight Bella" said Jasper, as he carried her over to a seat on her porch.

"Thank you and goodnight Jasper, see you tomorrow" said Bella.

"Night baby, I will text you later tonight" said Alice, kissing Jasper.

Bella sat on her porch watching the couple and wishing she had someone who loved her like Jasper loved Alice. Tears were brought to her eyes as she thought about the events of the night. Edward's face looked so distressed and sad. She couldn't help but think it was her fault.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Alice, snapping Bella out of her little daze

Jasper was waiting for the girls to get in the house, but he had pulled out of the driveway

"Yeah" said Bella, lying through her teeth.

"Can you tell me tonight?" asked Alice, helping Bella into her house and to her room.

"Yeah, I can tell you tonight" said Bella

And she did, she told Alice what she thought was wrong with Edward and then cried herself to sleep telling Alice that it was all her fault. Alice comforted her and tried to help her, but she realized that it would solve nothing. Bella was breaking inside and only Edward could help her. The problem was Edward had no romantic feeling for Bella and couldn't fix her.

For the first time Alice was baffled with the situation and didn't know how to fix it and that bothered her.

"What am I going to do?" whispered Alice out loud before falling into a deep sleep.

Heyy everyone, thanks for reading this story. I am really trying to update as fast as I can. I want to give a special thanks to takerschick, luna365, my Dream-world, ObsessedwithLOST, carlisle's girl, JackThePirate, Michelle-Lynn-9, musicluv585, FairyVampire, zaakirah, lovebellaedward, and blueeyes27. Thank you to all who reviewed and also thank you to the ones who read this!

I hope everyone like chapter 3 and I am really sorry about that cliffhanger, but I had to do it. I hope you like this one and thanks again.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 4

The girls woke up to an empty house, Charlie was not home in the morning and that worried Bella until Alice came back into her room and said that Charlie left a note saying he came home.

Bella was relieved he left a note, if anything happened to her father she dreaded her thoughts

"Bella are you okay?" asked Alice, as she saw Bella shiver

"I was just thinking of what might happen if something happened to my dad" said Bella

"You are part of the Cullens Bella, we would take you in no matter what" said Alice, hugging Bella

Last night was uncomfortable and this morning was not helpful, but Alice was determined to help Bella

"How about after school me, you and Rosalie go shopping?" asked Alice

"As much as I hate shopping I will go"said Bella, for once accepting Alice's offer to go shopping

"Good" said Alice, getting her bag and going to get changed for school

(Shopping should help me take my mind off of Edward and last night) thought Bella.

It was 7 a.m. when the girls left Bella's house and it took them a half hour to get to school, where Jasper was waiting for them

The day went on as normal, Bella was less clumsy now, but she still managed to hit her head on her locker.

"Oh Bella what are we going to do with you?" asked Alice, as she wheeled away a wounded Bella.

3'oclock rolled around and Rosalie came with Emmet so that Emmet could drive Bella's truck home and Rosalie could take Bella and Alice to Port Angeles.

"So Bella any place you want to go specifically?" asked Rosalie, as she drove to Port Angeles

"Um I really don't care" said Bella

"Well I am in the mood for Chanel and Victoria's Secret" said Alice

"Okay and then any store is fair game" said Rosalie

They shopped till they dropped literally, when they got to Rosalie's BMW they dropped their bags in the car and helped Bella get in the car

"That wasn't so bad wasn't Bella?" asked Alice

"No I actually had fun" said Bella, shocking both Alice and Rosalie

"That outfit you got in Nordstrom is going to look amazing at dinner tomorrow night" said Rosalie

"Where are we going tomorrow night?" asked Bella

"Oh I was going to tell you before, but I forgot. Rosalie's cousin is coming in tomorrow and he wanted to meet the people Rosalie always talks about" said Alice, hoping that Bella wasn't mad

"Oh, so that's why you insisted I buy that outfit" said Bella

"Yeah, he is 20 years old" said Alice, winking at Bella, who sat in the back seat

Bella blushed slightly knowing why Alice was telling her his age

"And he has no girlfriend, plus he really wants to meet you specifically" said Rosalie

"Why me?" asked Bella

"He loves the stories I tell him" said Rosalie

"Oh no" said Bella

All three girls laughed, Bella felt better than earlier this morning

"Thanks guys" said Bella

"No problem that's what we are here for" said Alice

Bella smiled at Alice's kind words

"Well Bella were here" said Rosalie, looking at Bella's house

Bella hopped out of the car carefully and slid into the opened wheelchair

"Charlie isn't home yet" said Alice

"That's okay you are better off going home" said Bella

"Are you sure?" asked Alice

"Positive besides I had a great time today, maybe we can do it again" said Bella

"Isabella Swan I thought I would never here those words come out of your mouth" said Alice

"Netiher did I" said Bella

"I better go night Bella" said Alice

"Night Alice" said Bella

"Night Rosalie" screamed Bella from here house

"Night Bella" said Rosalie, as Alice got in the BMW and left

Bella wheeled herself into the kitchen and prepared a meal for Charlie than attempted to go up the stairs

After an hour of trying she made it upstairs and hobbled into her room, where she changed and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing, a special thanks goes to vampvixen01, takerschick, Roselie-look-a-like, Autumdove555, Cap'nSparrow, EdwardIsCoolerThanIceCubes, FairyVampire, Ginny102992, pmkatter, and gawkers.

Again thank you to everyone who reads this story, I hope you enjoyed this small chapter!

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 5

The Next Day

Alice called at 9 in the morning to wake Bella up and tell her she was coming over at 2 to help Bella get ready for tonight

By the time Bella was able to hobble around and get ready it was 12 o'clock and she had to get downstairs.

She made it down easier than she had going up.

Her father had been home but he did not stay he had to go back to work. Bella was happy her father was stuck at work, it was less time she was begin yelled at. Plus he had no idea she was in a wheelchair.

"Bella?" knocked Alice, entering the house

"Livingroom" said Bella

"Hey sorry I came early, I wanted to know if you needed help" said Alice

"No I am okay" said Bella

"Chris is excited to meet you Bella" said Alice

"I wish I could say the same" said Bella

"How about I tell you more about him, while we get ready" said Alice

"You do know I just came down the stairs right" said Bella

"Sorry, but we need to start you are going to look like a knockout even if your in a wheelchair" said Alice

"Thanks Alice" sarcastically said Bella

Alice helped Bella up the stairs and pulled out her outfit for tonight

"You really will look beautiful tonight" said Alice

"So tell me about Chris? Is that his name?" asked Bella

"Yep Chris Hale" said Alice

"So he is Rosalie's and Jasper's first cousin?" asked Bella

"No 2nd and he goes to the same college as them" said Alice

"Oh okay" said Bella

"Actually I think he is in medical school, like Edward" said Alice

At the mention of Edward's name Bella froze

"Oh Bella I am sorry it slipped" said Alice

"No it's okay" said Bella, it still hurt about the other night, but Edward had not wanted any contact with her. It was so weird, whenever something happened between them Edward always apologized even if it wasn't his fault. He hadn't tried to apologize since that night and it hurt Bella more than she liked.

"He really is sorry the way he reacted" said Alice

"It bothers me that he didn't even try to explain. It's stupid, but he always comes over and says he is sorry then we make up and watch old movies" said Bella

"He has been beating himself over what happened. He isn't sure if he can come over." said Alice

"He is always welcomed" said Bella

"You can tell him tonight" said Alice

"He is going?" questioned Bella, her demeanor changing from somewhat sad to happy

"Yeah" said Alice

"Oh that's good" said Bella, trying to contain her happiness

Alice smiled

"Alice stop smiling" said Bella

"You have to get ready" said Alice, a plan forming in her head

"Okay, than leave" said Bella

"I am, but call me when you are finished so that I can do your hair and make-up" said Alice

"Fine" said Bella

Alice left Bella's room and closed the door

Bella was dressed in 15 minutes with her new outfit it was a short black and white sweater dress and a small sweater. Bella had on one black shoe and a cast on her other foot

"Okay Alice" said Bella

"Oh Bella I really love that dress" said Alice

"It's growing on me" said Bella

"Come on lets do your hair and makeup" said Alice

2 hours later Bella was ready. Her hair was down and wavy. Alice had made her makeup a smothering black around her eyes, which made Bella look older than her actual age.

"Bella you look amazing" said Alice

"I guess I do don't I" said Bella looking at herself in the mirror

"Let me finish getting ready and we will be on our way" said Alice, looking at the clock that read 4.

"What time do we have to leave?" asked Bella

"5:30, Jasper is coming to pick us up" said Alice

"Oh okay" said Bella

"I'll be finished I promise I just want to finish my hair and make-up" said Alice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Alice was ready with flirty pink polka dot dress. It was so vibrant, that it matched her personality.

"Wow Alice that looks amazing" said Bella

"Let's go knock the boys out" said Alice

Jasper had just pulled into the driveway and saw the two girls

"Wow ladies looking beautiful" said Jasper kissing Alice and helping Bella to his car

"Not looking bad your self baby" said Alice

"Could it be because my wonderful girlfriend picked out my outfit?" asked Jasper

He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and a pair of blue slacks and a dark blue tie.

Bella giggled at their affectionate banter, wishing that she could have a relationship that was fun and passionate at the same time.

"We better go before you two are distracted" said Bella

"Then Rosalie will flip" said Jasper

"Where are we going anyways?" asked Bella

"Well there is this Italian restaurant not to far from us that takes years to get reservations for, except Rosalie knows the owners and plus everyone knows my dad" said Alice

"Oh you mean Babbo" asked Bella

"Yeah" said Alice

"That's really expensive" said Bella

"Please don't worry about that Bella" said Alice

"I was just saying" said Bella

"Well don't worry about it" said Alice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

40 minutes later they were outside Babbo

Edward had just slid out of his black Aston Martin Vanquish, when Jasper pulled up behind him in the Valet line

Alice rolled down her window and whistled at Edward as he was getting out

Edward quickly turned around and glared at his sister

"What was that for Alice, now more people are staring at me" said Edward

"Sorry big bother" said Alice, getting out of Jasper's Audi and opening Bella's door

Edward saw Bella sitting in the back and walked cautiously over to Jasper's Audi

"Bella, hi" said Edward

Bella looked up at him as he spoke, examining his face. He looked so helpless like he was lost, his bright green eyes were darkened by the pain that engulfed him. (He truly was sorry about the other night) she thought

"Hi Eddie" said Bella, knowing he hated that nickname, but she was the only one who used it so that he would know when she forgave him

Edward smiled a bright smile. The once dark green eyes returned to its normal color and this time they sparkled with happiness. He took Bella's hand to help her into her wheelchair. But Bella was clumsy and she wasn't able to stand fully on her good leg and fell forward. Edward was right there to catch her though.

"Clumsy as always Ms. Swan" said Edward, with a slight smile

"What else is new" said Bella, laughing at her own clumsiness which seemed to triple whenever he was around.

While Edward had Bella in his arms he was able to bend down and whisper in her ear, "You look stunning"

His comment made her face crimson red and the butterflies in her stomach grew

"Can you put Bella in the wheelchair already I am starving" said Alice

"Sorry" said Edward as he helped Bella into the wheelchair and started to push her into the restaurant

"I can do it myself" said Bella, hoping that Edward would say that it was okay and he got it, not wanting the feeling of him behind her to leave.

"And you hurt your hands, Bella your as clumsy as it is" said Edward, as he kept wheeling her into the restaurant.

The four of them arrived at the host's podium when all of a sudden a loud voice boomed

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, over here" screamed Emmet across the elegant diningroom of Babbo's

Rosalie blushed with embarrassment as her boyfriend acting as a complete fool

"Emmet, stop waving I am sure they see you" said Rosalie, trying to cover her face as people stared

"Sorry" said Emmet, not caring what others thought

"Hi Rosalie" said everyone

"Hi guys, I want to introduce to Chris" said Rosalie, as this man who was almost as built as Edward stood up.

"Hello Everyone I am Chris, Jasper and Rosalie's cousin" he said, extending his hand to Alice and she told him who she was, but when he got to Bella, he stared into her eyes and lifted her hand and kissed it.

"You must be Bella" he said, holding onto her hand and brushing his fingertips over it. Edward stood behind Bella enraged by the action. A feeling he never had, not even when Alice was dating other guys.

Bella looked at Chris with a shocked expression; she was speechless, no one had ever kissed her hand before.

"Um ye...yes" stumbled Bella. The reaction Bella gave Chris enraged Edward even more and he gripped the handles of the wheelchair tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Hi Edward" said Chris, not bothering to extend a hand

"Chris"gritted out Edward, his dislike of the man already apparent.

Bella turned her head and looked at Edward, his body was tensed and his green eyes, were once again darkened. She examined his face and noticed his jaw was clenched and his hands gripped her wheelchair tightly.

Bella looked at Chris and noticed that he was an appealing guy, but he had nothing on Edward. Edward was more mysterious and yet he was perfect. Chris contrasted Edward so much. He had dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark grey slacks and a white button down shirt with a black tie. While Edward's body was outlined in his clothing because of all the muscles he had. Edward was wearing a white button down shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and his sleeves were rolled up, the black slacks he wore were perfectly fit. To Bella Edward looked like a god, Chris looked less appealing to her.

Alice glanced at Rosalie at the protective stance Edward had over Bella and what had just happened. She smiled in Rosalie's direction to signal that her plan was defiantly going to work, Rosalie smirked as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews and a special thanks goes to alittlebitwarped, SinkingFurtherUnderAllTheTimeX, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, BreelovesEddie, Teenage Hope, takerschick, lilyella, loveme, kate, MRS.Edward CU11EN, vampvixen01,FairyVampire, and Screams-At-Midnight.

Thanks again to everyone one and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Please Review if you did :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 6

(Still at the Restaurant)

Edward POV

I saw the way that fool Chris looked at Bella. His eyes glancing at her every minute he could. It was the reason I came here tonight, to keep an eye on him.

My blood ran hot as I saw him laugh at a corny joke Bella had made. She wasn't always good with jokes, but I indulged them because when Bella was happy I was happy. And Chris would not make her happy. He was an ass and I was the only one at the table who knew it, not even Jasper or Rosalie. He hurt a good friend of my just 2 weeks ago. He crushed her heart and I would be damned if he hurt Bella, not if I could help it.

Chris got out of his chair and went to whisper something in Bella's ear, the fact that Bella looked like she was having a good time hurt. I noticed her smile, the one she normally reserved for me, shine brightly and before I could see anything more I left. I couldn't stand to watch anymore I excused myself and went to go outside, to look at the night sky and the lavish garden this place possessed.

As I walked outside I kept trying to tell myself I wasn't jealous, just merely concerned for Bella's well-being, but I kept going back to the night of the carnival. She looked at me with so much love in her eyes, that I wished she was mine. It was stupid because I was like her older brother, but Alice and Emmet kept reminding me that we were not related. That brought some ease to my mind. At least I wasn't having feelings for my "sister," but it still didn't help.

"Edward?" said a soft voice behind me, I knew only one voice like it

"Yes" I wishpered

"Are you alright?" asked the voice

"I'm fine" I told them, I really wanted to be left alone right now, the events of the night really catching up to me

"You didn't look fine" said the sweet voice, filled of concerned for me

"Bella, I am fine" I told her, turning around, looking at her

"Alice told me to go check on you" she said, casting her head down to look at her heads that were entwined and resting on her lap. A habit she had when she was around me.

"Bella" I said, moving towards her and bending down to lift her head and look me in the eyes, "I'm fine"

Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight and a noticed her shiver a little, I wasn't sure if it was the cool night or if she was that affected by me. My thoughts around Bella were never clear. She made me impulsive and I was always calm and collective.

I almost bent down to kiss her somewhat parted lips, but I willed myself not to, that it would be wrong and awkward.

She broke the silence that we had

"I...I'm glad" she stumbled out and I realized that she was that affected by me. I snickered at her response and stood up to my full height, which towered over her.

"Let's get you back inside" I told her

"I don't want to go" she said

"Your freezing" I noted, as she had her hands wrapped around her arms

"I love the moonlight" she said

"I know you do, but the moonlight will be back tomorrow, right now you need to warm up" I told her starting to wheel her back

"Edward wait, I wanted to ask you about Chris" she said

I stopped, frozen in my place

"It's about what he whispered in my ear" she said, I was curious of what he said, but I didn't know if I wanted to hear it. So I stayed quiet, not saying if I wanted her to tell me, but not stopping her either.

"He told me I was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on and then he told me that you had a problem with him and I should ask you. Edward I don't want to pry, but Chris seems like a great guy, how come you don't like him?" she asked the question, with such innocence and I knew she wanted to know, but she wouldn't pry, I knew my Bella.

My bella where did I come up with that she wasn't my Bella

"First off Bella, you are beautiful and second I can't tell you why I dislike Chris, it's a secret I can't share, but I promise you Bella I dislike him for a valid reason." I told her, I couldn't tell her what he did to his last girlfriend.

She nodded her head accepting my response and I noticed she was sad that I wouldn't tell her, but I couldn't I wanted to, I wanted to tell her that he was all wrong for her. That I didn't want to hurt her

"Thank you" said Bella, a slight smile on her face reassuring me that she accepted my answer

"Let's get you inside your freezing" I told her, wheeling her back into the restaurant. I was glad she wasn't mad at me.

"It's time to leave" said Alice

"I am going to drive Bella back" I announced. I missed her company and tonight we were going to make up for it.

Bella turned her head and looked at me in shock

"What I only have a couple more days left, when are going to watch those new movies?" I asked her

Bella had a bright smile on her face and I wanted to die just then, knowing that Bella was happy with me, brought the greatest joy to my life. I realized for once that I was glad I wasn't her brother

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey I decided I needed an Edward POV chapter because he hasn't really been in my story, so I wanted to give everyone the thoughts he was having. I am glad that people love/like my story. I hope this chapter was good, if it was please review and I want to give a special thanks to takerschick, Music ADD, FairyVampire, musicluv585, Edwardcullenluvaa, Iwant2bdazzled, BreelovesEddie, BellaAndEdwardAreLikePB&J, vampvixen01, MRS.Edward CU11EN, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, and Roselie-look-a-like


	7. Chapter 7

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 7

Two days passed and Edward spent all his time with Bella. They went back to the way they were, except the sexual tension between the two grew, that was until he had to leave.

"I promise Bella, I'll stay in touch" said Edward

"Sure, just like you said the last time" said Bella

"I promise you" said Edward, sincerity entering his voice.

"Okay, I believe you when I get a text message or a phone call" said Bella, knowing that Edward would definitely keep his promise

Edward threw his luggage in his silver Volvo and hugged Bella

"When I come back you better be not be in this wheelchair" said Edward

"I'll try" said Bella, relishing in the smell of his aftershave willing herself not to moan again, but this time she could have sworn Edward made a slight sound.

"I have to go Emmet is..." started Edward, but was cut off by Emmet's booming voice and music

"Come on Eddie, we got to go" screamed Emmet

"Bye Bella" said Emmet waving

"He said a formal goodbye yesterday" said Bella, noticing Edward questionable at emmet just waving, normally Emmet would come out and bear hug Bella

"Oh" said Edward

"I'll miss you" said Bella

"I'll miss you more and don't get into anymore accidents, at least not until I can get to a phone or I come back" said Edward, with a wink and a smile

"Ha just you wait, I might get hurt later today" said Bella, sticking out her tongue, but then regretting her words.

"Don't eat your words" said Edward, laughing and waving his finger in disapproval.

He slid into his Volvo with ease and put on his sunglasses.

Bella sighed at his perfect figure in the car

"I love you Edward" mumbled Bella, watching Edward take off down the block

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months passed and Bella was dying to see Edward again, he promised he wouldn't miss her birthday party and that was in an hour

"Bella stop fidgeting I won't be able to fix your hair" said Alice, trying to pin up Bella's brown hair

"He said he was coming tonight right?" asked Bella

"Yes he promised he wouldn't miss this" said Alice

"Okay I just want to make sure" said Bella

"He hasn't stopped talking about it for months, he wanted to make sure he got you the perfect gift" said Alice

"And you might happen to know what that gift is?" asked Bella, waiting for her hair to be finished

"Of course, but I am not allowed to tell you" said Alice

"Ugh" sighed Bella

"All finished" announced Alice

"Wow Alice" said Bella looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing that black dress that was supposed to stun Edward. She had the cast on her ankle removed a month ago and on her feet graced 3 ½ inch black pumps Alice insisted on her wearing. The cast on her arm was removed and she was soo happy that Edward would be there.

"Alice, Bella you ready to go?" asked Jasper downstairs in the Cullen home.

"We will be right there" said Alice

"Now Bella how do I look?" asked Alice

"Gorgeous as always" said Bella

Alice was wearing a brown, white and pink silk scarf short dress, it had a fun print and she topped the outfit off with brown wedged heels.

"I don't think I can walk in these heels" said Bella

"You'll be fine, besides my brother will be there" said Alice

The thought of Edward catching her made her heart flutter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I have to be there, I can't miss this, not Bella's birthday

I couldn't wait to see Bella, tonight I wanted to make it a special night

I arrived at my house before 7, I told Alice I was going to pick up Bella and take her to the restaurant. I wanted time with Bella, before Rosalie and Alice got to her. I wanted to give her my gift in private and a table with Rosalie and Alice would not be private.

I quickly got out of my Volvo and went to my Vanquish my dad bought me last year as a present for getting into college and on the dean's list. Emmet got a gift too, but I wanted a car. Emmet got a system put into his jeep. I will never understand his rap music, but he enjoyed it.

"Edward hurry up Bella is about to come down the stairs" said Jasper, as he opened the front door.

"Okay" I told him, I quickly put the present in the back and went into the house.

As soon as I closed the door, Bella came down the stairs. She looked radiate in her black halter dress that clung to all her curves. I smiled at the way she was walking down the stairs. Her hair was put half up and half down, the ends curled.

She looked up for a moment and her beautiful, doe like eyes caught my green ones. She was shocked that I was there

"Edward?"she asked, her sweet melodic voice questioned.

Before I could answer her, she fell and I went to catch her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her

"That last step is a doozy" she said.

"Well when you have legs... I mean shoes like that yeah" I said, embarrassed that I said legs. She made me act like I was 16 all over again.

After I steadied her, I realized that I still towered ver her tiny figure, the heels she wore did nothing for her height, and in a way I was glad, I loved her just the way she was.

Did I just say love?

"Edward are you alright?" she asked

"Fine I was just thinking about something" I said

"Oh okay" she said

"Okay Bella, Edward is going to take you and we are going to meet Rosalie and Emmet at the restaurant" said Alice

"Okay" said Bella, eagerly.

I smiled at her eagerness

"My chariot awaits" I said offering her my arm

She blushed a crimson red that made her look more beautiful. She accepted my arm and I lead her to my Vanquish.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to make a little stop before the restaurant" I told her.

"That's okay" said Bella, folding her hands on her lap.

I wanted to make a stop at our "spot," so that I could give her my present

"Bella do you trust me?" I asked her

"Of course" she responded

"Then will you put on this blindfold" I asked her

"Okay" she said

I gave her a black blindfold that she put on and I helped her out of the car.

I bent down to her ear and noticed her shiver as I spoke

"I will have to carry you because this could be dangerous for you" I told her, as I lifted her in my arms and carried her into the forest.

I put her down gently when I reached our destination, before I told her to remove her blindfold I took out her gift

I really hoped she liked it. I had it hand made by one of my friend's father who worked at a jewelry store. It was a red diamond encrusted apple. The apple was a symbol of our relationship to me she was the forbidden fruit and also the apple of my eye.

I just hoped she understood the gift

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" she asked

"Of course sorry I let my mind slip away" I told her, as she removed the blindfold I made sure I was standing behind her

"Oh my god!" said Bella, who was shocked as she saw where we were

"I thought that this would be the only place I could privately hand you your gift" I told her, holding out the present box

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't have" she said

" I wanted to, go ahead Bella, open the box" I encouraged her

She opened the box and her expression was as I expected. She was pleased with my gift

"Oh Edward, an apple?" questioned Bella

"You're the apple of my eye" I told her truthfully

She blushed my favorite color at my words, which made me feel proud

"This must have cost a fortune" she said

It was a small fortune, but nothing to what she was worth. Besides I already had too much money and she was the only other person besides my family I would be willing to spend it on.

"Nothing is too expensive for you" I told her

She tried to put it on and I finally took pity on her and helped her

She lifted her hair and I clasped the necklace in seconds, my breath hitting her neck, she turned around slowly, her brown eyes looking almost black with desire

I lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her, when all of a sudden my cell phone rang and the moment was ruined

"Yes Em" I said frustrated and yet at the same time relieved

"Where are you guys, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago"he said

"We will be there in 5" I said, shutting my phone

I was ashamed that I almost kissed Bella and it must have shown

"Well this is awkward" Bella said, not looking me in the eyes

"We have to go back" I told her

She nodded and started to walk back into the forest

"Bella, wait" I said, "Let me carry you"

She didn't say anything, but she did let me pick her up. Her eyes looked saddened and I wished I could take that away, but I was happy Emmet called and stopped me from kissing her. I was already confused I didn't need to be more confused.

The car ride to the restaurant was silent and I wished I knew what Bella was thinking

I pulled up to a spot in the parking lot and cut the engine when Bella spoke

"Thanks again Edward for the necklace it really is special" she said, breaking the silence

"You are special" I told her, but before I could stop myself, I knew

"Why do you keep doing that? Why do you always pay me a wonderful comment and then act as though you meant it a different way? I am so sick of you leading me on Edward" said Bella

I never saw her so angry. I didn't have an answer for her, I didn't know the answer myself

"I don't know" I said

"Well I can't wait forever Edward" said Bella, and that was it, she got out of the car and left me

I had no idea what exactly happened all I knew was that in that moment I felt as though I lost Bella, when I didn't even have her.

(END EDWARD POV)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bella's POV)

I walked out on Edward. I WALKED OUT ON EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, the man of my dreams and I knew it was foolish and child like, but I had it

When he almost kissed me I almost felt like I had won, than Emmet called and Edward woke up out of his trance. When I looked into his eyes after he shut the phone I saw remorse, he was sorry he was about to kiss me and I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. He was leading me on and I couldn't stand it anymore, it was he either had feelings for me or he didn't. I wish I knew the answer.

Not to mention the necklace threw me off, his response was I am the apple of his eye, if he meant that then he wouldn't be sorry about kissing me, but he was so I didn't understand. Edward always made me confused.

I kept walking towards the restaurant, my heels making me wobble the rest of the way, I had tears streaming down my face.

"Bella?" asked Alice, as I entered the restaurant

"I don't want to talk about it" I told her rushing into the women's bathroom

Alice and Rosalie came in after me and I cried my eyes out as I told them what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am actually very happy with it and I hope everyone else is too. I wanted to thank everyone who reads this story and this chapter and I would also like to give a special thanks to takerschick, Violet JC, musicluv585, LoreBe, Music ADD, Roselie-look-a-like, BreelovesEddie, xolj77xo, stupidshinyvolvo, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, EdwardIsSoLikeNotAMoron, Bluesberryangel, and edwardrocksmysocks

If anyone likes this chapter please review :) THANKS


	8. Chapter 8

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 8

In the Restroom

"Bella, I can take you home if you want" said Rosalie

"No, I am okay. It was silly of me to ever think Edward might have feelings for me." said Bella, drying her tear stained face.

"I don't believe that Bella, I think Edward cares deeply for you" said Alice

"Chris is waiting for you" interjected Rosalie, wanting to get off the subject of Edward

Bella smiled at the mention of Chris

"Can you help me with my make-up" said Bella, wanting to see Chris

"Of course" said Alice, getting excited, but still upset over her best friend and her brother.

Rosalie helped Alice and they fixed Bella's makeup, her eyes were still a little puffy, but she did not look like a train wreck

"Oh Alice um can you give this back to Edward" said Bella, as she looked at herself in the mirror, taking off the apple necklace Edward had given to her an hour ago

"But Bella...

"No Alice, I am through; my silly crush will not prevail. From now on I look at Edward as a brother and not someone I love. I am finished with him, at least Chris appreciates me" said Bella, handing Alice the necklace

Rosalie looked absolutely stunned at the declaration made by Bella, Alice stared at the necklace, and Bella left the two of them in the bathroom, holding her head high.

In the Bathroom...

"Alice, what are we going to do?" asked Rosalie

"I have no idea, Edward paid a lot of money to get this for Bella, he put so much effort into getting this gift, I think he actually loves her" said Alice, holding the necklace

"Edward won't be happy with Chris out there and Bella being all over Chris" said Rosalie

"Then we have to get Edward out of there, this is Bella's night and I won't have him ruin it, besides this is the first time I have seen Bella go after a guy besides Edward, not that she did do much, but I mean like go after him" said Alice

"Okay how about I take the necklace to hold on to and you go get Edward out of here" said Rosalie, holding onto the necklace.

Alice left the bathroom and went to find Edward

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Meanwhile...

Bella found Chris, Jasper, and Emmet. Edward was by the bar sipping on a drink. It hurt to see him there, but he looked at though he was brooding so that helped ease Bella's thoughts

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning" said Chris, as he saw Bella, taking her hand and kissing it

Bella blushed

Emmet looked at the affection between the two and disliked it. He turned to look at Edward and saw him spit out his drink at the display. Before Emmet could say anything Rosalie came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Let's dance" said Rosalie

Emmet nodded and walked to the dance floor, eyes still on Bella and Chris.

"Bella and Edward got into a fight" said Rosalie, as she danced with Emmet

"I know, Edward is trying to drown his sorrows. I have never seen him so angry" said Emmet

"We have to fix this" said Rosalie

"I don't know what we can do" said Emmet

"I wonder if Bella will do anything stupid?" questioned Rosalie. Introducing Bella to Chris might have been a good idea before, but Chris was getting attached to Bella and seemed as though Bella was on the rebound. Not to mention Edward looked at though he was about to kill Chris

"I am sure she won't" said Emmet, not fulling knowing if he was more worried about Edward or Bella.

"Uh oh I hope Alice get's to Edward, before Edward's fist gets to Chris" said Rosalie, as she noticed Chris grab Bella to dance and Edward clenching and unclenching his fist at his side.

Sure enough Alice got to Edward before he started to act on his feelings and led him away

Chris and Bella danced the night away, while Edward and Alice talked.

**Outside the Restaurant...**

"Edward are you alright?" asked Alice

"Yes...No" said Edward, pacing up and down the sidewalk

"You know you can tell me anything" said Alice

Edward looked at Alice shocked

"Okay well I have a tendency to let things slip, but I have been a good sister" said Alice

Edward nodded and then confessed that he did have feelings for Bella; Alice was joyed at his words.

"The only problem is I think I am too late Alice" said Edward, bowing his head.

"No, Edward she still loves you" said Alice, knowing deep in her heart that Bella still loved Edward, she just didn't want to wear her heart on her sleeve anymore

"Did you see the way she looked at Chris? I almost think they were already in a relationship and Alice I don't like it" said Edward

"Well obviously you don't like it, you love Bella, but Chris is nice" said Alice

"No... That's just it he isn't a nice guy. You don't know things about Chris that I do" said Edward

"What do you mean?" asked Alice, questioning Edward's words; the door to the resturant opened and Chris came out with Bella

Edward saw this and held back his emotions

"Forget it, just make sure Bella is safe. I have to go sort things out" said Edward, turning on his heel and leaving.

"EDWARD, WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" screamed Alice from across the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BELLA POV)

At the mention of his name and the screaming coming from Alice, I looked at Edward disappear into the Vanquish and disappear.

An unfamiliar feeling settled into my stomach, I feeling I disliked

"Alice what happened" I asked

"Nothing" said Alice, looking distressed

"Okay, well Chris is going to drive me home" I told her, not believing her for a second, hoping that Alice would tell me

Alice looked at me with a weird expression on her face

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked

"Okay, Chris I'll be right back" I told him

"Sure I'll get the car" said Chris, he was so wonderful.

"Bella, Edward said Chris was dangerous" said Alice, taking me on the side of the resturant

Great Edward, that's all I needed!

"Alice, Chris is not dangerous he is a perfect gentlemen" I said, defending Chris

"But Bella, this is Edward we are talking about, he doesn't say something unless he means it" said Alice

"Yeah...right, look Alice Chris is getting the car I should probably go" I said, not believing that everything Edward said was true

"But Bella...

"Alice no, you have told me over and over again to go out with some other guy, well I am and no one is going to stop me" I told her

I left a stunned Alice and went to Chris' car

He drove me home that night, we talked the whole way and by the time I got home, I wished Chris was still with me, we had so many things in common, almost like me and Edward

But I had to stop thinking about Edward, Chris was different; I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt weird around Chris, maybe this was love

Of course that thought flew out of my head the minute I got to my room and saw the picture of me and Edward. I loved him, him and only him, Chris was just my rebound, but even with that logic of thinking something still bugged me about Chris, I just didn't know what. Maybe it was because Edward still cared about me, enough to still get jealous about Chris. I saw the way his fist clenched and unclenched as Chris danced with me. I danced with Chris wishing Edward was holding me. I felt like I was on fire knowing Edward was watching me.

I just needed to show Edward that he needed me, maybe using Chris would be a good idea and that night I fell asleep thinking about what I would do to win Edward's heart for the final time. If I don't then I was destined to be with Chris.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hey everyone sorry my update is a little late. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I would like to thank everyone reading this especially xolj77xo, GrandmaEthel, Jessica Laurens, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, BreelovesEddie, takerschick, Music ADD, Jasam4ever29, FairyVampire, vampvixen01, Roselie-look-a-like, GoodyGoody23, musicluv585, di14, xiomara209, Future Mrs. Edward Cullen, IsabellaCullenGinnyPotter, wookie123, tobreakfree, daniellecullen720, LilyAlice, PopTart17, losergrl108, Edward822, and cherrytone

Thanks again to everyone and Please review if you like this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Months passed and days went by, each passing day I kept distancing myself from the Cullens. Actually it wasn't me but it was Chris.

A couple of weeks into the relationship and he started becoming violent, not in the abusive kind of way, but his words were crude, he would not act as kindly as I ordinally had seen him.

My thoughts always went back to when Alice said that Chris was bad, at the time I wanted to show up Edward, I now realized they were just protecting me.

What I fool I had been to not believe Edward. He never wanted me to get hurt and I realize this now as I am lying down in Chris' apartment, five houses away from Edward's college dorm.

If I left, Chris would know and then I would not know what to do, he never hit me, but I could sense that he was moments away from doing so. No one knew, not Jasper, not Rosalie, not Alice, I closed myself off from them a month ago, it would be better this way. The truth was I was scared they would hate me, I am sure Chris manipulated me into thinking that, but it was enough doubt to keep me.

"Bella?" called Chris

Great he was home, now I would have to do everything he wanted

"In the living room" I answered

"Baby, get dressed we are having a party" said Chris, coming close to me and kissing me

His breath already smelled of alcohol, I just couldn't stand it

I moved away and went to his bedroom. Something was off about tonight, like something terrible might happen, I didn't know what, but I prayed to God that nothing would happen to me or any of the Cullens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**30 minutes later**

"Hey man, where do you want us to put the keg?" asked a man who had entered the house

Chris showed him where to put the keg and I sat down on the couch, waiting for Chris to come back. He soon returned with about 20 other people. The music started blasting and the college party was soon underway.

I stayed away most of the time, trying to get away from the noise, which was impossible, parties were definitely not my thing. I was more of the reserved kind of girl, I couldn't wait till the party was over and I was able to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward's POV

It had been a lifetime since I last saw Bella and my thoughts always drifted towards her, was she okay? Was she happy with Chris? Is Chris hurting her? My questions never had answers because Bella had stopped being friends with Alice and everyone else.

I remembered clearly what I had done a month ago.

_FLASHBACK_

One day I went to Chris's house to see what was up. What I found did not shock me. Chris was there with a girl, they were on the couch and Chris had his hands all over her. Chris answered the door after he sent the girl away

"Edward, what do you want?" asked Chris

He had a smug smile on his face and I knew right then and there I wanted to kill him. I grabbed him by his shirt and hoisted him up on the side of the house.

"Stay away from Bella if you know what is good for you" I said, anger cursing through my veins

"But Eddie she wants me" said Chris, mocking me and my name

I slammed him hard against the house, his head hitting the brick, but not breaking skin

"I said stay away from her, I swear if you hurt her like you hurt Jen, I will kill you with my bare hands" I growled, remembering Jen

"I won't have to hurt Bella like that, she is willing to do whatever I want" sneered Chris.

I lost it, I admit it, but Chris deserved it. I punched him square in the jaw so hard his head connected with the brick of the house and blood pooled from his head. The girl that had went away heard the commotion and she came to the front. She screamed and called the cops, I was arrested and put away for one day till Emmet bailed me out. Chris never pressed charges because he knew I would win. I always did.

_End Flashback _

"Edward, come on Chris is having a party" said Emmet

"I don't want to go, seeing him cheat on Bella does not give me satisfaction" I told him

"Rumor is Bella is going to be there" said Emmet

I checked the clock and it read 9, parties didn't really start up until around 10 or 11

"We have an hour or 2" I said

"Well I am going to head over, I'll call you if I see her" said Emmet

I nodded and he left, if Bella was there maybe I could talk to her, apologize for the way I acted, hold her in my arms.

I have to tell her I love her

(END EDWARD POV)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party started around 9, early for a college party, but it was a party and college students were itching to have one.

Chris, kept drinking, while Bella stayed mostly on the couch away from all the drunk college kids

"Bella, you want a drink?" asked Chris

"WATER" screamed Bella from the couch

"Okay" said Chris, going into the kitchen and getting her water

His friends came up behind him

"So when are goin to tap that?" asked Mac, Chris' friend

"Tonight, after she drinks this water, she won't know its coming" said Chris, dropping a tablet in the water and letting it mix

"Dude you are genius" said Mac

"I know" said Chris, taking the drink to Bella

Bella drank the water quickly and Chris just stood there waiting for her reaction, she made non, but she tried to look enthused by the party

"Having fun?" asked Chris

"A blast" replied Bella, with as much enthusiasm she could muster

Chris smiled and walked away. He watched her on the couch, she was just sitting folding and unfolding her hands, he could wait until the roofies took its full affect on Bella.

About 20 minutes later, Chris saw Bella get up, as she got up she looked a little dazed

"Bella are you alright?" asked Chris, "coming to the aide of Bella"

"I don't feel good" said Bella, holding her head

"Aw Baby let me help you" said Chris, with fake concern, however Bella was so out of it she didn't even hear his fake concern

He led her to the bedroom

Meanwhile...

Emmet had just walked into the Chris' place

He went straight into the kitchen to get a beer and overheard some guys talking

"I can't believe he slipped her an R-2" said one guy

"I know Chris has some balls" said another one

Emmet walked over to the one who said R-2 and grabbed him by the shirt

"Who did Chris slip the R-2 too?" angrily asked Emmet

"I don't...I don't know" said the guy

"Tell me" said Emmet, slamming the guy against the refrigerator

"His girlfriend, Bella" said the guy

He was quickly dropped and Emmet pulled out his cell phone and dialed Edward's number

"Edward, Bella is hear, she needs help" said Emmet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Edward POV)

I dropped my phone, what was happening at that party? Was Bella okay?

I couldn't think his words running through my head as I raced down the block to the party

I stormed into Chris' place and went to find Emmet

"Where is she?" I asked

"No one seems to know, some guy said Chris slipped her an R-2" said Emmet

I was angry before, but the fact that Chris slipped Bella roofies made me stark raving mad, I didn't know but from the look on Emmet's face I made a growl, almost like I was inhuman

"Split up, FIND HER" I yelled, Emmet nodding his head and checking every place he could

All I could think about was finding Bella...I needed to find her...I can't let him hurt Bella like he hurt Jen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I promise next chapter you will all know what happened to Jen and if Bella is okay.

I wanted to thank everyone who reads this story, especially: di14, Music ADD, BreelovesEddie, charmaine, FairyVampire, Jasam4ever29, Malu Snape Rickman, MRS.Edward CU11EN, musicluv585, SilverEmber282, Michelle62092, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, PacoTheFuneralDirector, takerschick, Cap'nSparrow, edwardandbellabelong2gether, Schattentaenzerin, 53ssenoildlareme, simoneacc123, -'there-is-only-1'-, SBMFanatic, forbiddenfruit18, christine957, xxBrinaxBbyxx, and stavanger1

Thanks again and I hope that you will all continue reading this story


	10. Chapter 10

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 10

**RECAP**...

(Edward POV)

I dropped my phone, what was happening at that party? Was Bella okay?

I couldn't think his words running through my head as I raced down the block to the party

I stormed into Chris' place and went to find Emmet

"Where is she?" I asked

"No one seems to know, some guy said Chris slipped her an R-2" said Emmet

I was angry before, but the fact that Chris slipped Bella roofies made me stark raving mad, I didn't know but from the look on Emmet's face I made a growl, almost like I was inhuman

"Split up, FIND HER" I yelled, Emmet nodding his head and checking every place he could

All I could think about was finding Bella...I need to find her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Edward POV)

I needed to find Bella and fast, God knows what that jerk is doing to her

I checked each room I could find, most of them were filled with couples making out

"Edward I checked everywhere, except one room" said Emmet coming up behind me

It was the door I was just about to open. I started to turn the knob, but it was locked

I heard a soft moan and my anger flared

I knocked the door down with my foot, the force was so intense that the door actually fell off the hinges

I saw Bella on the bed. She was laying there with only her bra and panties

Chris was on top of her sucking her neck

I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him onto the wall

"Emmet get Bella dressed and get her out of here" I said, my grip tightening on Chris' neck

"Edward..." started Emmet

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, my anger getting the better of me. I knew I shouldn't kill him, but I wanted to I wanted to cause him so much pain.

First he stole Jen's virginity then he said it was a mutual decision, but I knew better, Jen told me it was mutual, but she was terrified of Chris. I remember nights when she was sitting outside and crying her eyes out because Chris hit her. He was a abusive and a rapist. When Bella was going out with him I tried everything to stop them, but her pain and anger caused me grief and I couldn't stop her, no matter what I told myself, but I knew I had to protect her no matter what to make sure she was never a victim like Jen.

"What are you going to do Eddie, kill me?" asked Chris

"I would love to kill you, but I will leave that to the authorities" I told him, just because the cops were on their way didn't mean I couldn't have my fun.

I threw Chris to the floor with so much power I swore I heard bones shatter

I crouched down next to him watching how he cringed with pain

"Hurts doesn't it" I taunted him

"Look Eddie, Bella was asking for it" he said

I picked him back up and punched him. I heard his nose crack and his blood flowed freely. He fell into a wall which he dented and then he crashed to the floor, falling over a night stand.

I looked over his limp body on the floor and thought about Bella lying on the bed in her underwear, I lifted my leg in the motion of kicking Chris

"Edward don't" said Emmet, coming back into the room

"Where is Bella?" I asked him

"I called 911, the cops are on their way, Bella I put into an Ambulance" said Emmet

"How did they say she was?" I asked

"I don't know I came back in to get you" he said

"I want to kill him" I told him

"Don't Edward, Bella may never see you again" he said, thinking about what the cops would do

I knew he was right, but Chris haunted Jen's dreams, he was a nightmare I never wanted Bella having. If I killed him she never had to worry about him coming back

"I won't" I told him.

"We will tell them it was self defense" said Emmet, I agreed thinking of a story that Emmet and I could use to match

The cops entered that very moment they came in and took Chris to the Ambulance after cuffing him to the gurney

"Son, what happened?" asked the chief of police

"He tried to rape my friend I came in and stopped him, then punches were thrown and I ended up knocking him into the wall when he fell over that night stand and laid there" I said

Emmet told the cops the same story and they left us alone. Bella and Chris were on their way to the hospital and so were me and Emmet.

I called my dad to see how fast he could come to check out Bella and he said very soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmet and I waited in the waiting area. I had never been so nervous in my life, thinking about Bella being hurt, crushed me, if anything happens to her I would assume full responisiblites.

"Edward?!" yelled someone down the hall, it was my sister Alice

"How is she?" asked my mom coming up behind Alice

"I don't know we are waiting to find out" I said

"Your father is with her now" said my mom

"Edward I think you should go back and rest" said Alice

I was about to protest when my mother put a comforting hand on my shoulder and nodded her head in agreement with Alice

"You could use the rest and besides we will inform you when she wakes up" said my mom

"I'll drive back" said Emmet

He knew I would be too distraught to drive

We got into my car and left the hospital. We got back and Emmet said he was going to take a shower. I laid down and fell asleep.

_Edward's Dream..._

She was lying there pale white, which normally was not unusual, but today it was. She was lying there asleep, or at least I thought she was

Her eyes fluttered as I looked at her. Her brown eyes looking at me with sadness and distrust

"You didn't save me Edward, you lied, you promised I would never get hurt and now look at me" she said

And I did look at her, soon I saw blood cover the white sheets

"NO, NO I came in time. I stopped Chris" I said, holding my head not looking at the blood that continued to flow

_End Edward's Dream_

"Edward, Edward" said a voice waking me out of my nightmare

"I saved her" I said waking up

"Yeah, you were yelling that. Listen Alice called Bella is awake" said Emmet

I looked at the clock and noticed it was early morning. I got up and took a shower and went with Emmet to the hospital

"Dad said she has been calling for you" said Emmet as we walked to the waiting area, where my mom and sister were

"Edward you look much better" said my mom.

"I feel a little better" I told her, but not really, not until I knew Bella was okay

"Bella has been asking for you" said Alice

"Everyone keeps telling me" I said

"She wants to see you Edward. She is in room 256A" said my dad, coming up behind us

I nodded and headed in the direction of her room

As I reached 256A I noticed the door closed. I clenched the bouquet of red roses and took a deep breath as I knocked on her door and started to enter.

She was laying on the bed her eyes closed, as though it were from my dream. Everything looked so similar

"Edward, you came" she said, her eyes fluttering open. She looked at me with happiness and joy.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" I said

"You...you saved me?" she questioned, almost as though she was scared, a tone I hated hearing from her

"I...Me and Emmet did" I said. I was still holding the flowers and I clenched them harder. She must have noticed because the next words out of her mouth were...

"Are those for me?" she asked

I nodded and handed them to her. She slowly bent her head and smelt them

"There beautiful" she whispered, blushing as she said it

I smiled at her blush

"How are you?" I asked, pulling the closest chair next to the bed

"Okay, I am a little embarrassed you had to see me the way you did" she admited

I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone, she was the one who was almost raped and she was more embarrassed that I had seen her in her bra and panties

"Bella you were almost raped" I harshly yelled, standing up and flinging the chair backwards

I saw Bella wince at the sound the chair made. I couldn't believe she wasn't mad. She looked down at her hands and tightly held the white blanket

"I will have to live with the nightmare of Chris taking off my clothes as I stayed on the bed motionless not knowing what will happen to me, of course I am mad, but you were there. You saved me" she said looking at me. Her borwn eyes that were moments ago filled with happiness were now filled with tears.

"Bella I'm sorry, I just wished I could have protected you better" I said, grabbing her hands that were now shaking. I sat back down on the chair I had flung back.

"Edward you saved me from being raped. I could never have asked you for more. I was the one who chose to ignore you" said Bella, the tears freely flowed down her snow white cheeks and I brushed them aside.

"I will always be there to protect you Bella" I said, my hand getting a mind of its own as it tangled itself in her loose brown locks.

She put her hand over my other hand and held the look I was giving her, we were gazing into each others eyes. As I looked at her brown orbs I saw nothing but love and gratefulness.

"Bella I..."

"Ahem, I am sorry sir, but its time for Bella's medication" said a nurse.

I cursed her for her timing, but I thought it was for the best. Maybe I could tell Bella I loved her in a better place, some place that was ours, I place that I had once screwed up in, but wanted to make up for

"I'll see you later Bella" I said getting up and leaving the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the lateness of the chapter I am ready to recieve all the hate reviews lol, hopefully they won't be too bad. I still hope everyone likes this chapter, I just know a lot of people are disappointed in me. Right now I am taking finals I won't have much time to update, but I will try my hardest. I want to thank all the people who click on this story and read it, as well as those who put it on their alert lists and favorites lists. I want to give a special thanks to di14, Jasam4ever, takerschick, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, FairyVampire, Music ADD, Malu Snape Rickman, SinkingFurtherUnderAllTheTimeX, puasluoma, BandWhore2011, SilverEmber282, Cap'nSparrow, tokyolover, MRS.EDWARD CU11en, and SpunkRansomButCallMeSpunky, without you all I would never get the modivation to continue so thank you and PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. I also do not own any of the resturants in my story, some places are real and some places are fake at least to me they are I don't really know if they exisit, but if they do I don't own them either. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

CHAPTER 11

Recap: Edward saved Bella from Chris and now Bella is in the hospital. Edward visited Bella and almost kissed Bella, but was interrupted by a nurse and now onto chapter 11...

1 week and 4 days later

"Alice everything is set up. I just have to get something and I'll be ready around 8" said Edward, on his cell phone. He was driving back to his dorm to get the necklace he had given Bella before at her birthday. She didn't get the full meaning of the apple necklace; sure she was the "apple of his eye," but she was also forbidden to him. The apple represented the forbidden fruit, something he couldn't have, she was something he wanted, but he shouldn't have, but that didn't matter to him anymore. Because he wanted Bella.

"So is he coming?" asked Bella, from her wheelchair in the hospital

"No he said he will meet us later; I get to take you home" squealed Alice

"Oh joy" said Bella

"Hey, I can leave you here" said Alice

"No, no please" said Bella. The staying in the hospital one more night was not something Bella wanted to do.

"Then let's get you outta here" said Alice, rolling Bella towards the entrance

"I don't see why I need the wheelchair, I can walk you know" said Bella

"Doctor's order besides Edward would kill me if he found out you walked out of the hospital and not rolled out, we both know those are hospital policies and if Edward found out you broke hospital policy he would kill me" said Alice

Bella shook her head, but knew Alice was right, Edward would kill Alice if they didn't follow the hospital policies, only because it involved Bella and he always wanted to protected her.

"Do you mind if we go shopping?" asked Alice, helping Bella in the car.

"This is exactly why I said oh joy" said Bella, as she got into Alice's Porsche

"Bella please" said Alice

Bella nodded that she would go, but then turned her head to look out the window. Why couldn't Edward pick her up so that they could talk about the day in the hospital.

"Edward, said he will be at the house later, so you can come for dinner" said Alice, knowing why Bella turned to look out the window, what Bella didn't know was that Edward was at the Carnival, waiting for her.

"Okay" said Bella, turning her head to look at Alice with a big smile on her face, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She wished Edward had picked her up from the hospital and was taking her home. She wanted to ask him what they were now, were they dating or were they caught in the moment, again. If that was it Bella would die. She didn't know she could handle being rejected by Edward again. He was all she thought about, he was and always would be the man of her dreams. She would follow him to the end of the world if she had to, if he broke her heart she would give up. She would give up on men and on life.

"Bella, don't worry about it lets get something to eat and then shop till we drop" said Alice, breaking Bella of her thoughts

"Alright, but no McDonalds" said Bella

"Why not?" asked Alice

"Because I end up looking like a whale afterwards and you don't end up gaining anything" said Bella.

"How many times must Rosalie and I tell you, you are not fat" said Alice

Bella just shook her head and again looked out the window as Alice pulled into McDonalds, next to the mall.

They ordered their food and sat down

"Okay this silent treatment doesn't go for best friends" said Alice

"Sorry I am just thinking about..." started Bella, but was finished by Alice who said "My brother"

"Yeah, its just that we almost kissed when he went to visit me last week" said Bella

"Oh My God and you didn't tell me?" squealed Alice, the whole restaurant turned to look at her

"Well I wanted to, but I wanted to talk to Edward first. I mean what if he is confused again. I don't know if I can go through his rejection again" said Bella

"Oh Bella I am sorry he hurt you, but Edward really does love you" said Alice

"I know he does, but is that a brotherly love or an I want you, I need you love?" asked Bella

"He wants you definitely, but he is afraid" said Alice

"Afraid of what?" asked Bella

"That you'll regret being with him" said Alice

"What, why?" asked Bella.

"He doesn't think he is good enough" said Alice

"Is he crazy, he is perfect" said Bella

"That's what I told him" said Alice

"Oh Alice, what if he turns me away again" said Bella

"Oh Bella he won't I promise you" said Alice

"I don't know" said Bella

"Let's finish up here go shopping and then go home" said Alice

Bella agreed and finished her meal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What time is it?" asked Bella

"Um 2" said Alice

"Oh" said Bella

"How about we get a nice outfit for tonight?" asked Alice

"Why?" asked Bella

"So you can impress Edward" said Alice

Bella thought it over and decided that getting a new outfit would not be such a bad idea

"Okay, but nothing slutty" said Bella

"Bella trust me tonight Edward will be eating out of the palm of your hand" said Alice, grabbing Bella and dragging her to the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice this is ridiculous we haven't found anything you liked in 3 hours. At this rate dinner will be cold by the time we get there" said Bella. This was there 8th store and Alice still hadn't found anything she liked for Bella

"I want the perfect dress for you" said Alice

"But I saw plenty of dresses I liked, you just didn't like them" said Bella

"Because they weren't sexy enough" said Alice

"But I don't want..."

"Ah, its perfect" said Alice grabbing a blue dress that ended at the knee, the sides of the dress were cut out and thin straps tied in the back of the dress.

"Alice I don't know" said Bella

"Why I know your not used to wear dresses that have a small cut out on the sides but this would look perfect on you" said Alice

"I'll try it" said Bella, taking the dress and going into the dressing room

"I'll pick out shoes" said Alice, grinning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bella's POV_

Okay so I put on the dress and I can't say I totally hate it. I have to admit Alice has great taste, but would Edward like it?

He was the only thought on my mind ever since we almost kiss, if he backed away I would definitely not recover.

"Bella what do you think?" asked Alice

I could hear the pleasure in her voice, she knew I liked it

"You already know Alice" I said, not stepping out of the dressing room

"Oh come on Bella come out" said Alice

I took one more look at myself in the mirror and realized that I looked pretty. The blue from the dress helped my pale skin glow

"Oh Bella you look gorgeous" said Alice

"I still don't understand why I need a dress for tonight if it is just dinner" I said, honestly every time I see Edward I need a new outfit why?

"Well what if my mom didn't cook, then we would have to go out and eat and you are not going to look horrible, in case some guy comes along" said Alice

"I don't want..." She knew I didn't want another guy, I wanted Edward

"I know you don't, I'm just saying" said Alice

"So do you like it?" asked Alice

"I actually love it" I told her

"Yay, oh and I have the perfect shoes too" she said, holding up a pair of silver stilettos

What fun I will have walking in 3 inch silver stilettos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me again why I needed a new dress" I asked

"Bella please a girl could never have too many dresses" she said

"But Alice I don't want this new dress its expensive and something that I don't need" I said

"But Bella trust me you need this dress" said Alice

I looked at her and all I could do was nod. I mean I don't think I need the dress.

_End Bella POV_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Edward had been driving back home to make sure everything would be perfect for tonight

"Emmet, is everything set up? Does Alice have Bella?" asked Edward, as he parked his Aston martin Vanquish in the manager's spot at the Carnival

"Yeah bro and Rosalie and I did a banging job might I say"said Emmet

"I am walking up now I'll see you in a bit" said Edward, closing his cell phone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright now Alice why do I need this blindfold on again?" asked Bella

"Because I am taking you to a surprise location" said Alice

"But I thought we were eating at The Midnight Sky?" asked Bella

"We are just I want to show you something it's a big surprise" said Alice

"Fine" huffed Bella.

First Alice took them to their house and their was a note from her parents saying they would met them at The Midnight Sky and then Edward called and said he would also meet them there. Bella thought it was odd how they all weren't there but brushed it off, she would see Edward later.

"Okay we are here, but you cant take the blindfold off yet" said Alice

"Why?" asked Bella

"Because she said so" said a male voice

Bella was shocked to hear his voice; she hadn't excepted him to be where they were

"What are you doing here and why can't I take this off? Where are we" again asked Bella

"That's for us to know and for you to find out" the voice said again

"I would love to but I can't take off this damn blindfold. Last time I had a blindfold on my heart broke" angrily said Bella

"It won't this time" said Alice

"I promise Bella" the voice said again.

She walked with them through the curvy road. They walked far back, Bella's heels clicking against the pavement

"Seriously where are we going?" asked Bella

"I told you it's a surprise and we are almost there" said Alice

"You'll like it Bella" the male voice said again

"I can't judge now can I?" said Bella

"You will soon enough, that blindfold is not coming off anytime soon" said Alice

(_Bella's POV)_

We kept walking farther and farther into God knows where and my feet were hurting. I was always one minute away from taking off the blindfold myself but something kept telling me this would be a great surprise. I kept getting goose bumps and chills every time I heard my stilettos hit the ground. Whatever had been planned Alice or whoever went through a really tough time. I only hope that Edward was behind it all and he would whisk me away with a happily ever after.

Each step I took butterflies filled my stomach as I thought more and more about Edward being behind this.

Music filled my ears as we kept walking, this better be the place because I am...

"STOP" said the male voice

"You can take off the blindfold now Bella" said Alice

And I did I ripped the black blindfold off my head and I was about to hit Emmet because of all the pushing he did, but before I could I gasped. I never saw a more beautiful site. The candles surrounded the floor and tea candles hung on the trees, lighting the dark of night. The rose petals scattered on the bench. But nothing looked more beautiful than who was on the bench. The one man that stopped my heart and made me catch a breath every time I saw him

I couldn't talk as he stood up and came to stand right in front of me. He took both of my hands in his and started to talk.

"This is where I first found out I was falling for you. I wanted to make it special" he whispered

I stared into his eyes that were full of love and passion. That love and passion all for me and yet, I still couldn't talk

I recognized the place to be the Carnival. The one place I held as the most special, was making my dream come true.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

My mouth gapped open and closed many times. I must have looked like this fish out of water

SPEAK MOUTH SPEAK!! My brain yelled, but I couldn't I was too in love with his display of affection.

He dropped his head and my hands, as he started to say something in another language, or maybe it was because it was too low that I thought it was a different language, whatever it was I couldn't hear it and whatever it was I knew he was second guessing himself.

I couldn't talk, but I could act. I grabbed his arm and turned him to look at me, it was an accomplishment that I could react to later right now I had to show Edward how I felt.

I leaned up and kissed him. He was momentarily shocked, but quickly recovered as his lips matched my own passion. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly to his chest.

Breathing was becoming a factor and we had to break apart. I was breathing heavily and Edward had already recovered smirking as he looked at me

"So you liked it right?..." he asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evil me right? Sorry I wanted to make this chapter extra special, that's my reason for taking so long now that my finals are over with. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I mean I think everyone was waiting for them to kiss and finally they did. I want to give a special thanks to xolj77xo, Music ADD, Malu Snape Rickman, edwardrocksmysocks, dazzlefy-me1309, LaTuaCantante86, GaspardUlliel (), EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, momma2three, daughtrydoll23, takerschick, di14, abercrombiegrl15, My-BellaLuvsEdward, IrishGal4Twilight, BandWhore2011, SilverEmber282,mrs.cullen131992, and JemmaWNN. Also to anyone I may have forgotten, everyone helps me to continue to write this story. It is because of the great reviews I get that I want to finish this story. So thanks again to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to see me continue it.

THANKS AGAIN!! AND I AM REALLY SORRY IT IS SOOOO LATE


	12. Chapter 12

Title: My World, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Stephenie Meyer's has the pleasure of owning Edward Cullen :(

AN: All characters are human. Jacob is the same age as Bella

Edward and Emmet Cullen are two sophomores in college. They have a sister named Alice who is a junior in high school. They have always been protective of their sister and now that she has a boyfriend they are less protective, which is more than they could say for Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter and Alice's best friend. The two grew up together and Emmet and Edward were protective of both, each of them thinking Bella was their little sister. But as time grew, so did the girls and the boys in town notice, much to the dismay of the Cullen boys, not to mention Bella's crush on Edward. Follow the story of a girl in love with someone who sees her as a little sister.

Chapter 12

_Recap: Edward has planned a romantic scene in the place they both fell in love with each other, the Carnival. Bella is speechless and pleasently surprised. _

_Bella's POV_

"_So you liked it right?" Edward asked_

I was finally able to grasp words in my head and answer him

"Edward, I love it" I said, and I did he went through all this trouble for ME!

"Good because I want to tell you something" Edward said

Oh My God I hope its something good

"Wh...What?" I asked

He took my hand and pulled me to "our" bench.

"Bella, I have been thinking about everything and how wonderful you are and how much...how much you mean to me. Bella, I love you" said Edward

My heart filled with joy at those three little words. He was nervous and I had no idea why; didn't he realize that I loved him, only him.

"I love you too" I told him

"Bella, I want us to work" said Edward

"So do I" I told him

"Good, because no guy is ever touching you again" said Edward

"Well no girl better touch you" I said

"You wont have to worry about that I have eyes for only one girl" said Edward, his green hypnotizing eyes staring into my brown ones.

"Well I only have eyes for you" I said. No guy would ever match up to Edward, never.

We inched closer together and kissed. His lips felt like heaven. If I had to die anytime soon it would be with his lips pressed against mine

"Bella, I really do love you and I am sorry that I hurt you before, but I was scared." said Edward, breaking apart

"I forgive you" I said and I did

"You gave this back to Alice" Edward said, pulling out my apple necklace, and putting it back around my neck

"I wanted to tell you that this apple somewhat represents you and me. The apple was the forbidden fruit and in some ways we are a forbidden love, but I don't care how forbidden we are, because I love you." he said.

I was close to tears, but I stopped when he asked me why I was going to cry

"I feel like this is a dream, something that would only happen in a movie" I told him

"Well this isn't a dream this is reality. Bella you are my world and my love" said Edward

"Oh Edward you're my world and my love too" I told him, tears now falling down my face

Edward's hand wiped away my tears

Right now I didn't have to cry, right now I was in my own little world with my one true love and I was happy to be there. Nothing could bring me down.

* * *

It is the end and I know the chapter is short as well as the ending, but I wasn't sure if I would be making a sequel until now. After encouragement from my friends, I have decided to make a sequel. I do not know when it will be out, but believe me this story will continue. I want to thank everyone for their kind compliments and encouragement to continue this story, hopefully I will see the same people reading and perhaps new ones as well. I am sorry it took me so long to decide, but I wanted to make sure. I want to give a special thanks to DrugsAreWicketyWack, GaspardUlliel, SpunkRansomButCallMeSpunky, PacoTheFuneralDirector, GrandmaEthel, EdwardIsSoLikeNotAMoron, BellaAndEdwardAreLikePB&J, EdwardIsCoolerThanIceCubes, xolj77xo, lilybookworm, edil89, waterbird13, Music ADD, uskohakuchan, grtchn, musicluv585, COMMA OF THOUGHT, kausgomoo13, Fall Down Again Bella, Breaking Twilight, BandWhore2011, helovesherforever, Lukimba, swimmy123, RockChic182, kausgomoo13, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, VampiresDawn, EdwardCullensOneTrueLove, Screeching Twilight, losergrl181, puasluoma, lsl, BrokenRecord00982, di14, Inday, vamplover1901, XXDarkXAngelXX, ihearttwilightmorethanu, and manyafandom.


End file.
